Many types of land-based buildings located near or above water are known, some of them built on piers or on floaters for withstanding land floods, and usually built on valuable reclaimed land incorporating a high volume of work. These buildings cannot be moved or repositioned, and the landlocked buildings positioned on floaters are quite difficult to build and to maintain, especially if they a large-sized.
Also, diverse ships and houseboats are known, being used for passenger transportation and hosting, some of them being inhabited for long periods of time. The disadvantages of these ships relate to the fact that, because they float permanently, they offer lower comfort and safety, especially under high wind, swell, strong stream, or eddy conditions.
Some offshore drilling platforms that can float, navigate, or rest on the sea floor, are also known. The disadvantage of these platforms is that their main purpose is oil and gas exploration and production, and their construction, size, and weight, are very different from those of the present invention. These platforms require expensive and complex engineering solutions and they are positioned and used on inadequate sites and in harsh environments like deep water, high swell, hard access, and usually they lack utilities and services from shore, their maneuvering being rather complex and hard to accomplish.
The technical aspects solved by the present invention consist of achieving a building and a group of buildings, each of the said buildings being configured for being located in a fixed position over the water surface, on a hosting site, where it sits on the ground, and also being configured for floating and moving on water.